


Under the Table (and Not Dreaming)

by deplore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kotatsu, M/M, Mayuzumi Chihiro Doesn't Have A Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi graduates and moves to Tokyo for university. This changes absolutely nothing about the fact that Akashi always gets what he wants from Mayuzumi. (Or: Akashi crashes Mayuzumi’s apartment and inadvertently gives Mayuzumi unexpected fetishes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table (and Not Dreaming)

When Akashi called him and said, “Chihiro, I’m going to be in Tokyo this weekend. Could I stay at your apartment overnight?” there was a certain temptation for Mayuzumi to point out that he _knows_ Akashi’s family has a house in Tokyo, and it’s probably a thousand times better than the tiny place he’s managed to rent with his meager college student’s budget. But instead, he acquiesced, because Mayuzumi has come to realize that it’s always easier to give into Akashi’s desires sooner rather than later. In life, and especially when it comes to Akashi Seijuurou, Mayuzumi likes to take the path of least resistance whenever possible.

In retrospect, though, he supposes he should have put up more of a fight. “Akashi, I know you must know that I have work to do,” Mayuzumi says, voice deceptively even. “I’m not here to entertain you, I’m just letting you sleep here overnight.”

Akashi raises an eyebrow. “I’m not entirely sure what you have a problem with, Chihiro,” he replies.

The problem is that Mayuzumi is trying to do homework on top of the kotatsu, but Akashi’s settled in on the other end, propping his head up on his hands, clearly planning something. “Go to bed if you’re just going to sit there,” Mayuzumi says.

“I’m not doing anything,” Akashi points out.

“Well, not _yet_ ,” Mayuzumi replies dryly.

Akashi smiles slightly and says, “If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you’re waiting for me to do something to you.”

Mayuzumi sighs sharply. “Yeah, I am, actually. If I see it coming, it’s more likely I can stop it from happening,” he replies, even though Akashi is generally unstoppable.

“By the way, this kotatsu is rather small, isn’t it?” Akashi says abruptly. He spreads his legs out underneath it, and his foot brushes against Mayuzumi’s inner thigh.

“Well, I didn’t have to wait long, now did I,” Mayuzumi comments dryly. “I don’t want you to give me a footjob, Akashi, that’s really not what I’m into.”

Akashi ignores him and presses the ball of his foot into Mayuzumi’s crotch, rubbing upwards until the arch of his foot is flat against Mayuzumi’s dick — and he _is_ , unfortunately, getting hard. “I see,” Akashi replies, smirking insufferably. “It’s not what you’re into, is it?”

 _I am a young man with warm blood flowing through my veins_ , Mayuzumi wants to say. _Realistically speaking, if you rubbed a fucking hornet’s nest onto my dick I’d probably respond to that, too._ Instead, he keeps going along the path of least resistance and shrugs, setting his pencil down and putting his notebook aside. “Two can play at this game, you know,” he tells Akashi evenly.

“I know,” Akashi replies, before he ducks underneath the kotatsu. Mayuzumi can still see his feet sticking out from the other side, but when he tries to pull up the blanket on his side, Akashi yanks it back down. “You’re ruining the atmosphere,” Akashi says, as if chastising him.

So Mayuzumi has to stare at Akashi’s feet as Akashi unzips Mayuzumi’s pants and pulls his cock out. “I maintain that I don’t have a foot fetish, but if you keep this up then you are going to _give_ me one,” Mayuzumi mutters, clenching the ends of the blanket slightly as Akashi presses his lips to the head of Mayuzumi’s dick and runs a hand down the shaft, setting at the base. A few seconds pass like this, and in Mayuzumi’s mind a hazy image forms of Akashi kissing his cock and _oh fuck_ that’s actually kind of hot —

Akashi tongues the tip and Mayuzumi has to suppress a shudder. There’s a pause (Mayuzumi imagines Akashi smirking to himself) before Akashi takes the whole head into his mouth and _hums_ briefly — the vibrations feel amazing, and Mayuzumi can’t quite bite back a gasp. Then, without pausing, Akashi slides his palm along the underside of Mayuzumi’s dick, jerking him off a few times before going back to using his mouth.

 _There is such a thing as being too good at oral_ , Mayuzumi thinks to himself faintly, wondering if it’s possible that Akashi is somehow sucking his brains out of his penis, because there is no reason that he should be so close to coming this quickly. Underneath the kotatsu, Akashi shifts slightly, delicately placing his hand over Mayuzumi’s thigh. Through sheer willpower, Mayuzumi holds it together as Akashi swirls his tongue around the tip, bobbing so that he takes in a little more of the shaft every time he dips his head down.

“Akashi,” he groans, attempting to choke out a warning that he’s close, that the tension building up in his groin is about to hit that point of no return, but he can’t form the words when Akashi’s mouth is still on his dick. Akashi, though, gets the message: just before Mayuzumi finishes, he moves away, and instead of Akashi’s mouth, Mayuzumi ends up coming into a tissue. Mayuzumi would be more disappointed except the orgasm is _amazing_ , the kind that ripples through the body and takes a few waves to completely ride out, and Akashi continues stroking at him until the aftershocks fade.

By the time Mayuzumi has gathered himself back together, Akashi is already sitting normally at the other side of the kotatsu. “So, Chihiro,” Akashi says slowly.

There is a certain temptation to make a teasing comment, because Akashi’s face is flushed red from the heater underneath the kotatsu, and it almost matches his hair. But Akashi just managed to make him come embarrassingly quickly, so Mayuzumi imagines he’d lose the round of banter a little too easily. “Akashi,” he replies evenly. “Next time, just make a booty call like a normal person.”

“But I think you like doing it this way better,” Akashi says, eyes lowered coyly. “Don’t you, Chihiro?”

Mayuzumi stares forlornly at his notebooks and textbooks, still spread across the top of the kotatsu, and gives up on spending any quality time with his homework while Akashi’s around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Basketball Poet's Society OTP Battle. I really have no excuse for the volume of MayuAka porn I produced.


End file.
